sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Titanium562
Plain gossip EvilBreaker OH MY YAY GREETINGS, FELLOW ENGLISHMAN You are officially the 3rd Brit on the wiki :D Anywazzacks, hai. I'm Evilbreaker, (otherwise known as Evil or E.B) a 14-year old random English dude who likes Sonic. Welcome to the wiki of normal people! Lolnope, we're all loonies different. But yeah, you seem awesome. Wanna be friends? :D Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 20:35, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OMYGAWD! Your 14 too!? I thought this website was just full of adult fans who just happened to really like Sonic! I-I'm so happy! TuT Titanium562 (talk) 07:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Ahhhhhh oki then :) (it's spelt "Adagio" btw). Do you play an instrument? I'm a violinist myself. :) Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 11:18, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Oe. Oh well then ^^; Anywho, can't think of anything else to say then lol Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 12:21, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I was thinking of adding Lex in :) I was actually in the middle of commenting on the page when I noticed the new messages box XD Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 13:30, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, yes, I'll add in Lex in a minute :) Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 15:13, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh, never mind it's fine :D Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 15:55, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Buisness! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the T-023 Titanium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 08:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yayzers :D But yayeah, there are quite a few (absolutely loads) of people our age on the wiki. They just haven't been that active. Sigma and KFG, to name 2. Sam (13) and Dash (15) are fully active, and Static's cool, (but nobody knows how old she is lol) Also, Samuel Barber? Isn't that a Composer? There are also loads of others, so we ain't alone 8)) Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Good morning, noon, evening, night mr.Titanium 562. Thank you for commenting but i'm not so glorious (hoping that you weren't sarcastic) but thank you anyway for breaking my shield of false humbleness. Normally i'm not so good, only i've calculated everithing of my characters before writing of them. invitation from sg.Enemicarium Buongiorno o buonasera o quel'che é, i invite people on my roleplays and... Sincerely i'm curious about your choice... The roleplay is called "into the dark night" we have Vampires, Dracula, various deadly mythological stuff (thumbs up for mythology!) etc etc... But the greatest thing is that in this roleplay YOU as YOURSELF can play (maybe not named totanium562, but only titanium) if you won't join (and i think, sadly, you won't I must gather all the most creative ones... {don't worry it's not an evil scheme}) at least leave an opinion! SG. Enemicarium informations about plot of "into the dark night" the evil lord Dracula resurrected and the adoptive son of the now dead V.Helsing tried to stop him, but failed, his wife has been turned into a vampiress and he threw into the dungeon, but thanks to Alucard (dracula's trickster son) he evaded and began to search powerful allies to defeat the vampire lord, in London he found the immortal gentleman Dorian Gay, a she-wolf Red Moon (aka hynoimon) and the mad vampire Orlok, the group had already fought against Jonathan Harker, a disciple of the old V.Helsing that becomed insane when his wife left him for joining Dracula, during this battle Helsing n.2 showed his dark demonic powers freezing the whole westminster with black ice. meanwhile in Dacula's castle the vampire wife of Helsing n.2 discovers her vampiric powers but she continues to feel a great void in her soul... that blood can't fill... she can't remeber her name, her husband, nothing! but finds a friend: the vampiress Carmilla that gives her a name, Laura. before going to Transilvania our "heroes" meet.. van Helsing? wasn't him dead? in fact after a short battle the vampire hunter reveals himself as Melinoe: the goddess of nightmares, sent by dracula to torment his enemies... maybe told like this the story seems disgusting, is better if you read it on the page, sliiiightly better! to convince you just a thing... you can do everithing in this roleplay! i will always adapt the situation... and of course my peculiar characters will give you lots of fun!| even because i love making my characters interacting with the ones of other authors! egregio signor Enemicarium le porge i suoi saluti. Your idea is... FANTASTIC even for the gargoyles, but i'll prefer to put the lab under Dracula's castle... And Dracula had already created the three evil robots and sealed the good one (with another guy... Hihihihihihihi thanks fangirl) And... Sincerely just a thing, the robots are made with alchemy (no, not like fullmetal alchemist) even because they are called "golems" and not robots, but they're perfect like this! And i will dare... (Discover after) Ok, but i will say that it has been made putting an assasin's soul into a metallic body, a thing... I will take control of Shinigami for a while for a certain thing but you'll notice it... ok, Shinigami is a soul of an assassin that made a pact with the devil, originally he was thought to be an insane looking man armed with a whipsword and satanic powers, despite being quite insane and loves killing he's not this evil, instead he has a playful and "fun" loving personality, if he needs to he can become a HUGE grim reaper like monster, he is probably one of the most powerful allies of Dracula and his most faithful and devoted servant, recognising in him "daddy Satan" and his disposed to do everithing to serve him, but in the future will be demonstrated that is not Dracula he serves but every legitimated dark lord, in fact after Dracula's departure... eh eh... only of you join you'll know... ok